


Hold On To The Light

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Brian puts up lights on Rebecca's mom's house and he swears this year he won't slip and fall.
Relationships: Brian Finch/Rebecca Harris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hold On To The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 99. "Be careful."

“Brian, be careful!”

Brian stood on the snow covered roof, fixing Christmas lights to the side of it. He fully intended on making this the prettiest house on the whole street. He didn’t earn himself a craft reputation for nothing. He’d made enough models at work to help them solve crimes, surely he could do a good job with this too.

“Always.” He said with what Rebecca called his best shit-eating grin.

“Cause you remember last year-”

“Yeah, yeah, last year I slipped off the roof, I know. Don’t worry, I promise it won’t happen again. I’ve grown since then. I’m being really careful where I put my foot. Ice won’t take me down this time.”

The look Rebecca gave him from the front lawn seemed doubtful, but he’d prove her wrong. He had learned from his mistake, now he expected there to be traitorous ice hiding under the snow. He really was being careful. He didn’t know why she had so little confidence in him, he’d done so many more dangerous things before and came out the other side unscathed.

“You know, you don’t have to do this. You don’t even celebrate Christmas!”

“Yeah, but I like to make you happy. And most importantly, I think your mom only likes me because I can climb up here to put up the lights for her.”

Maybe that was a stretch considering how last time went, but he’d still gotten the job done before he fell and sprained his ankle.

“That’s not true! She also likes that you’re... that... that you can change the bottle in the water cooler.”

“Exactly. Anyway, you coming tonight? You know my parents always make a big deal of the first night.”

“Of course. Besides, Rachel made me promise to. She wants a friendly face to be on her side when your brothers’ wives gang up on her.”

“And I’m not one? Should I remind you I was doing that job just fine before you came along?”

“By grabbing all the forever single attention, and adding no career path to it. I wouldn’t be so proud of that. Aren’t you glad Rachel and I get along now?”

“Starting to worry about you leaving for my little sister, but yes, I’m really happy you got over whatever it was between you two.”

“I’d never leave you. I can’t resist your big heart. Besides, no one is more exasperatingly adorable as you.”

“Good. Here, all done. See, just like I told you, everything went well. I can handle it. Don’t even need NZT. Your mom will get so many compliments for this and she’ll be forced to change her mind about me.”

“Oh, for sure.”

He was beaming, so happy with himself. He started making his way down, but he got his foot into one of the string lights, tripped and fell over the side of the roof, Rebecca’s scream the only thing that existed anymore.

“Brian!”

He landed on the ground and he couldn’t say where the pain was coming from, it was all over his body, overwhelming. He tried to focus on Rebecca. On the sound of her steps in the snow as she ran towards him. On the sound of her voice as she asked, again and again, if he was okay. He thought he answered, but maybe he didn’t. He stared at her as she leaned over him, tears brightening her eyes, and her phone glued to the side of her face as she called for an ambulance. He tried to smile to reassure her and she gently let her fingers trace the side of his face, telling him help was coming and it would all be alright. All he had to do was hold on.

Then everything went black.

* * *

It was so much worse than last year.

Last year, he’d slipped and landed on his foot that sprained. This time, he got his foot stuck in the lights which caused him to stay suspended for maybe a second before falling head first, bringing all the lights down with him. She ran, yelling, screaming, wishing he’d answer something stupid and witty along the lines of “see, I didn’t slip on the ice this time, it’s completely different.” Anything to show he was fine.

She reached for her phone and called 9-1-1 right away. He lied down on his back, his eyes unfocused, but at least he was looking at her, breathing. That was a start. His face contorted in some kind of expression she thought could be an attempt at a smile, ruined by how much pain he must’ve been in. She brushed her fingers on his cheek, hoping to comfort him.

“Help is coming, Brian, just hold on. Everything’s gonna be okay. You’re with me, Brian? Hold on. Please. For me.”

When his eyes fluttered shut to not open again, no matter how hard she tried to get any kind of response from him, it felt as though her own heart stopped. Thankfully, she could feel both of their heartbeats going, hers fast as she worried he might’ve broken his back or something even worse, his slow but steady. His breathing was ragged, likely from the shock the fall had on his lungs, but at least it was there.

As she waited for the ambulance to get there, what felt like an eternity later but was in reality only a few minutes, she concentrated on the fact he was still alive. She never let go of his wrist, his pulse grounding her in that important part of reality. She wanted to pull him closer, to hold him warm and close in her arms, but she knew moving him risked making matters worse. So she settled for his hand and his wrist.

The paramedics finally got there. They put a collar on him, tried unsuccessfully to wake him up. When they started moving him, it turned out his arm was broken under him. The bone was poking out. They reset it, put it in a brace and moved Brian to the gurney. They carried him away toward the ambulance and Rebecca found herself frozen in place. She couldn’t help her eyes locking on the patch of red snow he left behind.

One of the paramedics came back, put a hand on her shoulder and asked, ever so lightly, if she wanted to ride with them. She nodded and wiped a tear that had been about to escape her. They told her it was alright to hold his hand and she did. Feeling the warmth of his skin, and his pulse still, brought her just the smallest bit of comfort as they drove to the hospital.

He would be alright. He had to be.

“It’s okay to let your feelings show, Rebecca. You can’t keep everything inside.” Naz said, after the both of them sat in silence for half an hour, waiting for news it was still too early for.

“I need to be strong for Brian.”

“You know that’s not what he’d want.”

“It seems like if I let myself feel, I’ll break and will never be able to pick myself back up again.”

“See, that’s the problem. You don’t have to pick yourself back up. I’m here, Boyle’s here, Mike and Ike are here, the Finches are on their way. We’re all here for you. Let us in.”

“What if he doesn’t make it?”

Her voice broke and Naz pulled her into a hug. She let herself relish in the comforting gesture. She even let herself cry for a little while. It brought her some relief, maybe more than she’d admit.

She was woken by Naz shaking her shoulder. She couldn’t remember when she managed to fall asleep, or who put their coat over her. She looked up, the sight of the doctor standing in front of her quickly ridding her of the haze of sleep.

“Rebecca Harris?”

“It’s me. Is Brian okay?”

“Yes. We managed to repair the damage to his back, there was nothing too major. He arrested during surgery, but he’s stable now. He’ll need a lot of rest, no climbing up a roof anytime soon. Bed rest for a week, and he’ll have to wear the cast on his arm for at least 6 weeks, probably more. But he will make a full recovery.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

Brian smiled when she entered the room. He was laying there, his eyes foggy and heavy from all the painkillers keeping him comfortable, but his face still lit up as soon as she walked in. She couldn’t stop herself from doing the same. She was so relieved. As hurt as he was, as tired as he was, his spirit was still good.

“I held on.”

His voice sounded rough, but right now it was the best thing she could ever hope to hear. She approached slowly, hesitant as she sat next to him on the bed, afraid the movement would cause him pain. He let his head fall on her shoulder, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when she carefully wrapped an arm around him. He intertwined their fingers, his strong grip all the reassurance she needed to know he was fine.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.” She answered.

He smiled and cuddled in closer. She had been rubbing his back for less than five minutes when he fell asleep. She followed not long after. Nothing like feeling his warmth against her, knowing he was safe, to make all her worries go away. They were both alright and now they could rest together.


End file.
